


Steve Comes Out (To Robin)

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Trans Steve Harrington (and other Stranger Things lgbt themes) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Robin doesn't understand why Steve's been half-heartedly avoiding her for six hours.





	Steve Comes Out (To Robin)

Robin had been watching her best friend for two hours now. The boy was full of energy, keeping distance between both of them in a way he hadn’t done before. It makes her as nervous as can be, watching him pace in the backroom when he thinks she isn’t looking or sees him standing around the documentaries with what might be a horror-stricken face, unsure of what to focus on, nothing more than letting his gaze exist. 

Steve was always great with the customers, really. He could easily pick out a movie for children, used to his  _ “kids” (as Robin had affectionately called them) _ rather odd taste. He had practically adopted Robin, Dustins’ little crew of misfits, and Erica. She suspected there were others that she didn’t know about but she had seen the way he doted Nancy and Jonathan more that he wanted to let on. He could run his eyes up and down someone for a few minutes and  _ bam, _ the perfect movie presented within seconds. He hadn’t watched most of the movies, sure, but he knew plots and what reviews his kids had given them. 

Robin knew he was great with them, she really  _ did, _ but this was something different. He went out of his way to interact with them, sticking away from his companion as much as he possibly could. They hadn’t talked at all within the past six hours of their shift, which was beyond just  _ odd. _ She could see his nervous energy and the way he was practically  _ buzzing, _ so she knew  _ instantly _ that it was more than just being angry at her. Steve was never genuinely angry with  _ anyone, _ even Billy or Jonathan. And even if he were, it came in the form of saying it outright and attempting to just settle the issue then and there because  _ God _ did Steve hate being mad. 

She doesn’t hesitate to finally call their lunch the instant she gets the chance, looking at Steve with a stern expression. He seems to sober up, looking like a kicked puppy as he makes his way to the back room. She follows, knowing better than to actually say anything for now. Saying anything before he sat down would lead to him pacing around the table until he finally decided to spill, which would probably lead to hyperventilation and Robin just didn’t want to deal with that. It would take  _ hours _ for Steve to come down from the same level of panic she had only seen on three people before; Will, El  _ (who had been insisting people call her Jane now), _ and Billy. 

As soon as they’re both sitting, Robin asks, “Are you going to keep prancing like a duck all day or spill what’s been bugging you, Dingus?” 

Steve pauses, looking down at his sad little sandwich he had packed this morning. It’s clear he doesn’t want it, but he still attempts to avoid the subject for as long as he can. He only gets half a bite down before he caves. 

“Okay, so, you know how you like girls, right?” 

She nods, slow and thoughtful. 

“Well, technically, I’m a girl.” 

She raises a brow, her expression something he seems to freeze at. “Are you just trying to get a date, Harrington?” 

“That’s not what I mean, hold on.” He quickly pulls off his shirt before she even realizes what’s happening, the cloth discarded and a tan set of bandages suddenly revealed for her. She instantly covers her face, yelping. “I mean biologically, Robin. I’m not… I’m  _ not _ a girl.” 

Robin takes a moment to slowly pull her hands down from where she had previously been avoiding looking at the other. But there he is, chest pressed with the clothe, restricted. His hips were wider, now that she thinks about it, though her eyes scan him up and down. She doesn’t  _ doubt _ that he’s a boy, that he’s a  _ man. _ She knows he is and he knows he is, too, so there wasn’t a singular point in the two questioning each other. His nervous energy seems to deplete as eat as she nods and takes a sip of her soda. 

“Still Steve, right,” she asks as she settles her drink back down. 

He nods, slow and beginning to finally relax. 

“Alright, cool. Now, put your shirt back on, Dingus, we have to get back to work in five minutes unless you want our boss on our ass again.” 

“That was  _ your fault _ last time!” 

“Was not!” 

“You were making out with-” 

Robin slams a hand over his mouth, shaking her head as her cheeks tint red. “I get it, okay? No need to shout it to the rooftops.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is my favorite and I love him so very much. Please take this. 
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
